Love always wins
by KNM Writing
Summary: AU. SuzexJesse. Nobody could beat Suze and Jesse's love for each other, even though they hadn't realised it. Even fate was on their side. Until one day, everything went wrong...Can it ever be alright again? Read to find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch-1**

**Prologue**

**A/N: Hi there everybody! So, I am back! So, this fanfiction is dedicated to the K and the M in my pen name, as always. And this chapter is specially dedicated to M since it's her birthday today! So happy birthday M! I hope you'll like this! :)  
Anyway, this is my first Mediator fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. And…..well that's it I guess. Read, review and have fun!**

**OK, so this story is AU. And….here we present the first chapter of-**

**Oh, before that:  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator series. The wonderful Meg Cabot does.**

**And, now…this is it everyone! The first chapter of..."Love always wins"!**

**Suze's POV**

I sighed. This was the last period of the day, and I couldn't wait for school to get over. I looked across the classroom and observed my biggest crush, Hector de Silva(everybody called hi Jesse, though). He was the high school hottie, and all the girls in the school ran after him all the time as expected. Top of the class, captain of the football team, what else did you want? Oh and superb looks. Oh he was so cute! Listening to what Mr. Walden was saying, utmost concentration on his face….. Snap out of it Suze! That guy will never go for you! The most handsome, most richest (oh did I mention that? Yeah, Jesse is also like a millionaire. His father's like this huge businessman of the country and all), and most popular boy of school will never even notice people like you-the class freak, with the extraordinary ability to see dead people. Yes, you heard me right! I can see, hear and even touch ghosts. Which, at times is a handy ability, since I can meet and talk to my dad, who died a few years back, but at other times, it's a huge-and I mean HUGE-pain. I mean, how would you like being surrounded by ghosts, asking for your help, 24 hours a day?! Anyway, back to my current situation. My unrequited love for Jesse de Silva. I-

"Suze!" hissed my best friend CeeCee Webb. "Pay attention!"

I looked up and saw Mr. Walden looking at me expectantly. Oh God, he'd just asked me a question!

"I am sorry Mr. Walden. But what did you say?" I said, sheepishly. I heard a few snickers behind me. Mr. Walden sighed.

"Ms. Simon, I- never mind. Class dismissed."

Everybody jumped up, grabbed their things and ran out of the classroom. Except for Jesse and a few of his female fans. Figured.

Muttering a sorry to Mr. Walden I rushed out of the classroom with CeeCee.

"What the heck was wrong with you?" CeeCee demanded. "Dreaming of our favourite Jesse, were we?"

Blushing furiously, I whispered, "Shut up! He'll hear you."

"Yeah, well that will be difficult, considering the number of fan girls around him, buzzing like bees." Said CeeCee dryly.

"Yeah, well whatever, CeeCee!"  
CeeCee stared at me for a moment. "You've really got it bad, haven't you?" she asked me, looking at me sympathetically.

I sighed. "CeeCee, I just... This isn't a normal crush. I really do like him! I like who he is, and what's inside him, more than the outside! Unlike, a certain Ms Prescott who just wants him 'cos he's hot and rich. He really is a sweet guy!"

"I know." Said CeeCee softly. "But, no offence, I don't think he even knows you exist. I mean, sure, he's not like the other jocks around, but you haven't made yourself known to him. Really. And yes, even with having all classes together with him. And also, the one time that he told you what happened in class because Mr Walden told him to, doesn't count. Even if he was super-nice. "

I opened my mouth to argue, but then closed it, knowing she was right. "Well, at least one of us got our dream guys. Speaking of dream guys, here comes Adam."

Sure enough, Adam McTavish, my other best friend and CeeCee's best friend/long time-crush-turned-boyfriend, was striding towards us. "Hey ladies," he said, giving CeeCee a quick peck and turning towards me. "Ready to go?" We nodded and started outside the school. And, that was the day that I finally realised that Jesse would never be mine. I had to accept it and face reality. But fate works in odd ways, as I would soon find out.

**A/N: So….what did you think? Just the first chapter I know but still….Anyway please review! And I want at least 4 reviews till I update. Of course, if I don't get any reviews, I will most probably not continue so….REVIEW!**

**PS: The 7****th**** book for the Mediator is coming out! EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP! Is anybody else out there as excited as I am?**

**REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeease?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Well, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I thought it'll be nice if I update today so…**

**Okay, so now I wanna thank: HauntedGirl (my 1st reviewer! Thanks!), PieLuver27, Syfy-girl97 and Angel4eva-15 for reviewing. Thanks a ton guys! You really made my day.**

**And about the 7th book, as most of you wanted to know, I don't really know much about it except that Meg Cabot is writing it. It was there on her website so you can all check there if you like….**

**And here it is at last- the 2nd chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mediator. Meg Cabot does.**

**Enjoy!**

5 years later

Oh God, I prayed. Please don't let it rain! I looked up at the clouds looming dangerously overhead and began to walk faster. Suddenly I stopped as I felt a drop hit me on the forehead. Oh just great! I thought as the rain began to fall faster. I ducked my head and quickened my pace further. As I rushed around the corner- WHAM. I fell on the wet pavement and groaned.

"Nombre de Dios I am so sorry!" exclaimed a masculine voice and I felt somebody helping me up to my feet. I looked up and saw the face of my rescuer. He looked familiar. But where…..Oh. My. GOD! It was Hector de Silva, my high school crush! I felt my face heating up. I looked at him again. He was looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. He was as cute and handsome as I remember him. And his gorgeous eyes….Snap out of it Suze! I realized he was saying something to me.

"Are you all right, miss?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "Sorry about that. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention and- "

"Oh no, it's quite all right." He smiled at me and I felt my heart beating faster. Stop it! I told myself.

"I am Susannah Simon." I said, holding out my hand. "But please, call me Suze."

He grinned and took my hand. "Hector de Silva. But you can call me Jesse. Pleased to meet you." He looked up at the rain and asked, "Would you like to be dropped somewhere? Do you have a ride?"

I smiled. "Oh no that's okay. I'll find my own way, thanks."

"Oh no I insist! My car's just down here." He led me to a blue convertible parked down the street.

"Okay then. Thanks!" I smiled, gratefully.

He held the front door open for me like a real gentleman and then sat down in the driver's seat. He started the car and we made our way in the horrible weather.

We stopped at a signal and he suddenly looked at me and frowned as if struggling to remember something. "Um, I know this is awkward but, have we met before?"

I hid my face in my hair, blushing hard. What was I to say? Oh yeah we were in high school together and I loved you! Um, no. Just then he clicked his fingers. "We were in high school together! Now I remember! You were in most of my classes! But you were really quiet and stuff. Unlike some other girls." He muttered the last part.

I pretended that this was like a revelation for me. "Oh my gosh, yes! How have you been?"  
"Oh I've been pretty good. Life's doing great. I am a doctor at the Carmel Hospital. What about you?"  
"I am sort of running an organisation that helps stray and injured animals you know? Like a sort of an animal shelter kind of a thing, if you may." I said.

"Oh that's pretty cool. Must be fun."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I nodded. Then I added as an afterthought, "So…you have a girlfriend or something? Sorry if I'm interfering too much."

"Oh not at all." He smiled. "No, I don't. I am a man living alone in the beautiful town of Carmel. How about you?"

"Oh, not just yet. Sad, I know. I understand your situation. Anyway…"

We sat in comfortable silence until Jesse finally pulled over where I had directed. "So, here we are. At your place."

"Yeah." I said. "Thanks a ton, Jesse. Won't you come inside for some coffee or something?"

"No, no I must be going now, Susannah." Said Jesse. "Thanks for the offer, though. I guess I'll see you some time around. Bye."

"Bye, Jesse!" I grinned wide and was about to go through my front door when something materialised in front of me.

"Oh my God Suze, are you all right?" asked Lola, my supernatural companion. Yup, I had a ghost living in my apartment. But Lola was just about the exact age as mine and we had become great friends. She was laid back and loved gossiping with me. I had told her all about my high school days.

"I saw the rain and I remembered you hadn't taken the car and…." She stopped her chatter and stared at Jesse. "Hey! Isn't he that guy from your high school album? Hector or something?"

I was about to open my mouth but somebody beat me to it.  
"Yes, it's Hector de Silva. Or Jesse if you prefer."

I whirled around in surprise. "You can see her?"

**A/N: Ooohh, cliffy! So people, review and you get the next chapter! This time, I want more than 4 reviews please! Please, please, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch-3**

**A/N****: Hey there, people! Now, I am really upset with the lack of reviews so now I really will not update any further unless I get any reviews okay? L  
Anyway, I wanna thank HauntedGirl for again reviewing-thanks a lot!**

**Without any further ado, I present Ch-3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mediator.**

Jesse grinned at my shocked expression. "Apparently, yes. So can you, I noticed."

"But how…I don't…what….how-"I stammered, unable to form a sentence.

"It's okay. I guess we both share the same, let's say ability, to see and speak to ghosts. That's not a problem is it?" asked Jesse, with a twinkle in his eye."

"No, I guess…." I said, faintly.

"Now, I really should be going." Said Jesse, starting towards his car. "I guess I'll see you around Susannah." He smiled at me, and got into his car. I turned to go inside my apartment.

Once inside, Lola burst out, "What was that all about?"

I sighed and sank onto my bed, quite exhausted and not being able to comprehend what I had just seen. "You know who he is, Lola, right?"

She nodded. "He's Jesse de Silva, right? The one who you really liked way back in high school?" Then she added as an afterthought. "He really is cute, though. I can't blame you."

"Lola!" I exclaimed. She grinned. "That was way, way back. I haven't seen him in years. He didn't even talk to me when we were in school! Today was just so unexpected, the whole mediator thing and all…"

"Start at the beginning!" Lola insisted. "I want to know all about how you met him."

So, I started narrating the tale, starting from how when it started to rain, till when we reached home and she arrived. Lola was quiet for a few minutes. When I looked at her with a questioning glance, she spoke up, "This is so totally FATE!"

"Shut up, Lola!"

"I'm serious!" she said, quite convinced about the whole thing. "You really used to like him, but he didn't even give you a glance then. Now, 5 years later, he suddenly shows up, out of the blue, and we get to know he's a mediator? This relationship was bound to happen, Suze. However much you deny it." She accompanied this huge, dramatic speech with equally dramatic hand throwing and gestures. I laughed and threw a pillow at her, which passed through her and hit the wall opposite me. She stuck her tongue out triumphantly, and I started chasing her around the apartment. I finally caught up with her, and we collapsed on my bed, panting and giggling.

As Lola got up and started fiddling around the house, I couldn't help but wonder. What if Lola was right? Could this really happen? Whatever the case, even though I fervently denied it in front of Lola, I really wished I could meet Jesse again. I really did.

**A/N: So….Jesse's a mediator! Now, you really will have to review guys, before you get the next chapter, so please start reviewing!**

**By the way, sorry for the short chapters. The next one will be longer, hopefully…REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch-4

**A/N: Hey to whoever is still reading this! Now, I know that I haven't got any reviews for the previous chapter, and I was upset about it. But I have decided that I still want to continue this because I have worked pretty hard on this. So I just want to say that if there is anybody out there reading this, please take the trouble of REVIEWING! It makes me feel good and motivates me to write better! Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator.**

**Enjoy!**

An hour or so after dinner, I picked up the phone and rang up my best friend CeeCee. Yes, we were still in touch and CeeCee and Adam's relationship was still going strong. I was happy for them, but at the same time longed for the right one for me. Anyway, back to the present. CeeCee picked up at the first ring.  
"Hey Suze, how's it going?" greeted CeeCee.  
"It's good, how's it with you? How's Adam?"  
"Adam's good. Though he's got a huge workload these days, and is stuck at office working late, but that's fine. So…any particular reason you called?" asked CeeCee.  
"What, now I can't even call my best friend without any reason?" I asked with mock hurt in my voice.  
"Of course you can!" protested CeeCee. "I was just wondering-"  
I laughed. "It's OK CeeCee! I was just kidding. Although," I turned a bit serious. "I do have something to tell you."  
"What?" CeeCee sounded suspicious. "Simon, spill."  
"Ok, ok! So…." I said trying to stall.  
"So…..WHAT?" asked CeeCee, sounding impatient.  
"So…..do you remember that guy back in high school?"  
Which guy?" growled CeeCee.  
"Ok," I took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Hector de Silva."  
"You mean only your biggest crush in all of high school." Said CeeCee dryly.  
"Well, yeah whatever. So….I ran into him today."  
"WHAT?" shrieked CeeCee in my ear, which caused me to wince and hold the phone away from my ear. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
"Relax, CeeCee. No need to shout." I said as calmly and soothingly as possible.  
"Susannah Simon, stop beating around the bush and tell me every detail. RIGHT NOW!"

So I went over the whole story again for CeeCee. Leaving out the mediator part of course. I mean nobody knew about this whole thing except for Lola of course and my school principal Father Dominic who was one himself. And now Jesse of course. Once I was done, I heard CeeCee sigh.  
"Wow Simon. You are an amazing woman, you know that?"  
"What?" I protested.  
"Anyway," said CeeCee, "we are going to the beach tomorrow. You, me and Adam. You are coming right?"  
"Yeah, sure. It'll be a good break for me. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yup. Bye Suze." CeeCee hung up.

I sighed. It had been a long, long day. I quickly undressed and pulled up the covers to go to sleep. I had no idea how eventful the next day was going to be.

* * *

PAGE BREAK

The next day dawned bright and sunny. I woke up at around 8am and dragged myself out of bed. I had planned to meet CeeCee and Adam at 10am and I needed to get dressed before then. I quickly took a shower, put on my bikini and a dress over it. Just then Lola showed up.

"Good morning, Suze!" she greeted. "Going somewhere, all dressed up?"  
"Hey Lola. Yeah, actually I am meeting CeeCee and Adam at the beach today. I'll be out the whole day. You can come to me if you need something, right? You know where to find me."  
"Oh sure." Lola assured me. "You go and have fun, and don't worry about a thing. I'll be fine. Bye Suze!"

Lola dematerialised and I made my way to my car. I got in, started the car, and drove towards the beach.

* * *

PAGE BREAK

CeeCee and Adam were waiting for me when I reached the beach. I walked towards them, waving at them and when I reached them we all hugged.  
"Oh, it's so good to see you!" said CeeCee, hugging me tight. "We haven't gotten together in ages!"  
"I know!" said Adam, grinning. "Nice to see you again, Suze."  
"Nice to see you guys too." I said. "So, now ready for a swim?"  
CeeCee couldn't spend too much time in the sun, because she was an albino and had to watch her skin. So me and Adam ran to the waves, and plunged into the cool and refreshing water. I resurfaced, panting. After a while, I went back to CeeCee, while Adam was surfing, and we sat under the shade. We looked around the beach, bored. Suddenly, I saw a familiar face roaming around with a group of girls. I gasped and ducked my face.

"What happened?" asked CeeCee, astonished.  
"Look over there!" I hissed pointing to the direction I had seen him.  
She looked over and gasped. "Oh my God, isn't that Jesse de Silva?"  
"Yes! He can't see me here! Please hide me!" I said desperately.  
"But why?" asked CeeCee.  
"I don't know, just please help me!" I looked up to see where he was. In the split second my head was up, Jesse saw me. Just my luck. He started walking towards us.

"Oh no!" I started to get up but CeeCee pulled me down firmly. "Don't run away from him! It's gonna be ok!"

By this time Jesse had reached us. He looked at me and grinned. "Susannah! What a pleasant surprise!"  
I smiled weakly. "Hey, Jesse. How come you're here today?"  
"Well," he said, "I got the day off from the hospital today so I thought I'll come to the beach and spend some time with my sisters. There they are." He pointed to the group of girls I had seen him with earlier.  
"Gosh, Jesse, how many sisters do you have?!" I exclaimed.  
He smiled. "Five. I am the only boy in the house. Just my luck." He muttered.  
"Ah…..Oh, where are my manners? This is my best friend CeeCee Webb." I gestured towards CeeCee. "And her boyfriend Adam is out there somewhere, surfing."  
He grinned at her and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you."  
"Same with you." CeeCee smiled, looking at me slyly. I ignored her look."So Jesse," said CeeCee conversationally, in a tone that made me look at her suspiciously. "I know that you would like to spend some time with Suze right? Catch up for all these years? So if you don't mind, Adam and I can take care of your sisters and get to know them, and you and Suze can go for a walk. What do you say?"  
I looked at CeeCee, stunned. I gave her a fierce look which she ignored, and looked at Jesse expectantly. Please say no, please say no, please say-  
"That would be great! Only if Susannah is alright with it." He looked at me. Oh God. Why?  
I looked at CeeCee who was beaming, triumphantly and sighed. "Sure Jesse."  
He jumped up. "I'll tell my sisters and come."  
He strode towards his sisters and I looked at CeeCee. "WHAT the heck was that all about?"  
She had a normal look on her face, the picture of innocence. "What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean, CeeCee Webb!" I hissed. "What in the world did you do that for?"  
"Suze, Suze, Suze," chided CeeCee. "We can all tell you still like him so much! It really is too obvious for words. So, why not go on with him, alone? It'll give you some time to get to know him, and plus we can get to know the sisters of the future husband of our best friend right?" She chuckled as I gave her a look. But I couldn't say anymore, because Jesse was walking towards us. My heart turned over in my chest as I saw him looking so tall and handsome-  
"I am so sorry, Susannah." Said Jesse looking down at me. "My sisters refuse to let me go! They really want to spend some time with me.  
I looked at him with mixed feelings. On the one hand I was relieved, but on the other, I wondered what it would be like to be with him alone again.  
"We could meet for lunch tomorrow." I blurted out. CeeCee looked at me in amazement. I ignored her and carried on. "I understand your sisters want you to be there with them, but we could meet tomorrow for lunch."  
A smile broke over his face and he nodded.  
"I would love to, Susannah. Would 1 o'clock work for you? I'll pick you up at your house."  
I nodded, though my mouth was dry. "1 o'clock is perfect. But where are we going?"  
Jesse had gotten up by now. He turned back, looked at me and winked. "That's a surprise. See you tomorrow. Susannah."

As soon as he was gone, CeeCee looked at me, astonished. "What in the world was that?"  
"What was what?" I asked, coolly.  
"You were wailing about going for a walk with him, 10 seconds ago, and now you want to go out for lunch with him? You like him don't you? Admit it, Susannah Simon!"  
"You know what Cee? Maybe, I do like him a little." I admitted, sheepishly. "I mean, he's just so nice and good looking and-"  
I was interrupted by CeeCee throwing her fist up, triumphantly. "I knew it! And about tomorrow," looked at my, slyly "I'll help you with your outfit. Maybe, we can go shopping today!"  
Adam walked up just as I released her. "So what'd I miss?" he asked lowering himself comfortably on the sand.  
CeeCee smiled at me. "Oh, not a whole lot."

**A/N: Ah...a date! Now, please review everybody! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And also, I won't be able to update for about 2 weeks because of exams. So please, everybody, keep REVIEWING so maybe I will update in between...REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch-5

**A/N: Hey to whoever is still reading this! I'm sorry for the late update, but I had exams going on so...Anyway, this is it! The big date! Who's excited?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator.**

I yawned as I got out of bed. Today was supposed to be important I think. But I couldn't remember. What was it? Did I have a meeting? An important deadline? Oh God, what was-

"Rise and shine, Suze!" called Lola, cheerfully. "You have your big date today!"

Oh. Right. My date with Jesse. I should have been exited. And I was. I was really excited and really couldn't wait for it. As soon as Lola said this, the events of yesterday flooded my mind. I had asked Jesse out on a date!

_YESTERDAY_

_As soon as I was back, Lola had materialised in front of me. "How was your day?" she had asked. Then she looked at my face and her eyes narrowed. I guess the shock and excitement still was showing on my face since she had pulled me down on a chair. "Spill, Suze. What's made you so happy?"_

_So I had told her about the afternoon's events and how I was going on a date with Jesse de Silva. She had squealed when I told her this._

_"I told you that you like him! I just knew it!"_  
_"Calm down, Lola! It's just a date!" I had tried to calm her down, laughingly. "And by the way, CeeCee and I went shopping yesterday. And we bought this."_

_I had showed her my newest purchase. It was a backless dress with straps going around the neck. It light blue in colour with flowery designs on it and it went till just above the knee. It was like a casual sundress. Lola gasped when she saw it. __**(A/N: I'm not really good at descriptions. Sorry...)**_  
_"Oh my God, Suze! It looks amazing!" she squealed again. I grinned. I was quite happy with it myself._

PRESENT

Anyway, back to the present. I was really happy, but my nerves were killing me. What if I look stupid? What if I do something really silly? Oh my God I was so tensed!

I took a quick shower and slipped on my dress. It was looking gorgeous, even if I do say so myself. I paired blue heels with them and left my hair open. It was looking fine for a change and not all messed up. Then I started my makeup. Lola helped me a bit there. And finally I was ready. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before looking at the time. And I shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, Suze what happened?" asked Lola worriedly.  
"It's 1 pm! Jesse will be here any minute!" I quickly grabbed my purse and brushed my hair a last time. And not too soon either as immediately the doorbell rang.

I was hyperventilating. My nerves were frazzled. Lola patted my back comfortingly.  
"Don't worry, Suze. I'll open the door. Come out whenever you're ready. You're looking amazing! Calm down!"

She went towards the door and opened it. I could hear their conversation quite clearly from my bedroom.

"Hey Jesse." greeted Lola.  
"Hey Lola." said Jesse. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, how about yourself?"  
"I'm not too bad."

At this point I decided to go out and face it. I walked out the door and towards the door where Jesse and Lola were chatting. As soon as I reached there Jesse heard me and looked at me over Lola's shoulder. He stopped mid sentence and looked at me, speechless. I smiled, my nervousness going away a little.

"Hey Jesse." I said walking over to him. "You're looking good." And indeed he was. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. And he was looking amazing. He managed to find his cool though as I said this. He took my hand and kissed it like a real gentleman.  
"You're looking gorgeous, Susannah." He smiled at me and it was all I could do to not fall into a pile of goo that very minute. "So, shall we?" he gestured towards the car. I nodded. "Bye Lola! Take care!" She waved back at me. "You have fun, guys!"

Jesse opened the passengers' side door for me and I sat in his car. He closed the door and entered the car before starting it.

"So, Jesse." I said, conversationally. "Where, exactly, are we going?"  
He laughed. "Oh no you don't, Susannah. You're not getting it out of me that easy."  
I pouted. He laughed again as we drove through the beautiful streets of Carmel. In a few minutes, Jesse stopped the car and we got out. In front of me was a posh looking building. We went inside and towards a restaurant inside. I read the signboard and gasped. "Jesse! Oh you shouldn't have!" The name of the restaurant was. It had newly opened and I had heard a lot about it. It was supposed to have the best Italian food around town and it was also one of the most posh and most expensive restaurants here.

As I gasped, Jesse smiled at me. "Don't worry, Susannah. It's okay. Reservation in the name of Hector de Silva." He said the last part to the guy who was standing in front of the restaurant. HE looked into his register and smiled. "Mr de Silva, welcome. Please, come in." He guided us to a table for two near a window. I looked outside the window and gasped again. It offered an amazing view of the sea! It was beautiful. Jesse smiled at me as we sat down. A waiter gave us the menus and I looked at them. I was shell shocked by the prices. I knew this place was expensive but still! I guess Jesse sensed my discomfort, and so ordered for the both of us.

We had some small talk while the food came. The food actually was really good and I managed to persuade Jesse that we could go to my favourite ice cream place for dessert.

After we were done, Jesse paid the bill (after quite a lot of argument, might I add. I didn't want him to pay for the whole thing himself but he insisted on being the perfect gentleman. Anyway...) and we strolled towards the ice cream parlour. We decided to take the route through the park. Even though it was a longer route, we were in no hurry. And the Carmel Park was really pretty and filled with flowers and all kinds of plants.

Just as we were about to reach the place, somebody called my name. "Suze?"

I turned around in surprise, only to see a guy standing behind me, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was quite hot, though not as hot as Jesse. And his face…..was quite familiar. Just as I was thinking this he broke into a grin.

"It is you! Suze Simon!"

Oh my God. Now I remember him-it was Paul Slater! He was also with us in high school. We used to talk a bit here and there since I used to babysit his younger brother, Jack, when I had taken up a job in the . There were rumours around that he used to like me, but I, of course, dismissed them. I mean I was considered the class freak and he was one of the most popular guys around. Just like Jesse. What is it with me and hot guys I knew in high school these days?!

"Paul Slater!" I exclaimed. "Of course I remember you. How are you? And how's Jack?" We shook hands.

"Jack's fine. And I'm good. I live here now and am a lawyer." I nodded at this.

"And what are you up to these days?" he asked.

"I am running an animal shelter right here, in Carmel." I smiled. Suddenly, I remembered Jesse, who I saw was standing awkwardly and uncomfortably, off to one side. **(A/N: Who can tell me what's special about the words was and saw? How are they connected together? The first one to tell me gets a prize! :D)**

"And we're being completely rude." I said pulling Jesse in the conversation. "Paul, this is Hector de Silva, or Jesse. Jesse, this is Paul Slater. You might remember each other. We were all in high school together."

Jesse shook his head. Paul shook his too, but after a while, as if hiding something. But I shrugged it off. Then I had a brainwave.

"Hey, I have an idea! Are you guys free tomorrow night?" Both of them nodded. "Why don't you guys come to my house for dinner? That way we can all get to know each other! Come on, please say yes!"

Jesse laughed. "Okay, Susannah. I'm in."

I grinned. "Paul?"

He nodded and gave me a smile. Good. We were going to have fun tomorrow. It would be interesting to get to know Paul better and to find out what he was hiding. I hope. If he was hiding anything, that is.

"Okay, then. I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow." I said after me and Paul swapped numbers.

"Sure." He then looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Suze, but I've got to run. I have an important meeting to go to. See you tomorrow then." He nodded politely to Jesse and walked away.

I smiled at Jesse. One advantage was I would get to see him again tomorrow! God, I had it really bad. Again.

"Let's go get that ice cream, Jesse."

**A/N: How was it? Please review and tell me! Come on people, please! I will give a glimpse of the next chapter to whoever guesses the right answer to my question first, so REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N****: Hey everyone! Okay, so I really don't have any excuse for such a late update so...Anyway thanks to my reviewers:**

**devvo142: You guessed it right! Hope you liked the preview, here's the rest of it! :)  
MediatorLover2013: Thanks a ton! Hope you like this chapter!**

**And here it is!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Mediator.  
**

Ch-6

I entered my apartment, humming. After we met Paul, we finally reached the ice cream place and sat there for about an hour, just sitting and talking. I swear I could just melt into the dark pools that were his eyes. Filled with intelligence and wit. He is just so perfect and that's just not fair! Guys shouldn't be this perfect! It should be against the law. Seriously.

"I'm home!" I called to Lola.

She materialised immediately in front of me. "Hey, how was your date?" she asked, grinning, her smile widening as I blushed.

"It wasn't a date, Lola." I muttered. "We just went out as friends!"

"Whatever, whatever" she said, waving it off. "Details, excuses. But how was it?"

So I described the turn of events to her. And then I reached the Paul part.

"So then, as we were strolling in the park, someone called my name. I turned around and it turned out to be Paul Slater!"

Lola looked confused. "Paul who?"

"Paul Slater. You remember him? I showed his picture to you as well! He was in high school with us. He was that hot guy I told you about. There were rumours that he liked me and all? The guy whose brother I babysat during my summer job?"

Lola's brow cleared. "Oh, him. Now I remember. Paul Slater….." she stared off into space.

I shook my head and continued. "So then we exchanged numbers and stuff and I invited Paul and Jesse over to my house for dinner tomorrow night!"

Lola nodded absently. She was mulling over something but I don't know what. "Lols?" I shook her gently. She suddenly jumped out of her reverie and smiled reassuringly at me, but I could tell she was still distracted.

"What's wrong Lola?" I asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, brushing aside my concerns. "I'm fine. Um, would you excuse me for a while? I just have to…you know…"

I nodded. I didn't know where she was going but she obviously needed some time alone.

"Sure, Lols." I rubbed her elbow, comfortingly. She dematerialised without a word.

I entered my room with a sigh. I decided to do some work which was pending. I sat at the table and worked till I couldn't anymore. I then undressed and went to bed, Lola still on my mind.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up the next morning and rubbed my eyes. I yawned and stretched as I removed the covers off myself and got out of bed.

Suddenly I remembered the events of yesterday I looked around for Lola but couldn't find her. I was getting worried but there wasn't anything I could do about it so I decided to get ready quickly and get started on some work and prepare for the big dinner tonight.

So I showered and got dressed. I decided to complete the work I had started yesterday, something to do with all the animals and their names and stuff. I was done with this around midday and I started on the preparations. I was planning to make Chinese and I had a lot to do.

It was 3pm now and I still hadn't see Lola the whole day. I was starting to get worried. I had no idea where she had gone so I couldn't do anything about it which made me all the more frustrated. I decided to get dressed in case my guests showed up.

Just as I finished getting ready and was looking at myself in the mirror, I saw something materialise behind me. I whirled around in surprise.

"Lola! Where have you been?" I cried, hugging her. "I've been so worried!"

Lola smiled a little as she hugged me back, but as she pulled back, her expression turned grim.

"We need to talk." She said, looking at me in the eye.

My relief was short-lived. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated a little but then spoke, "It's about Paul Slater."

**A/N****: Oooohhhhh, what do you think it is? I love writing cliffys! Anyway, please review and you'll get the next chapter pretty soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Remember me? Okay, so I apologize for this EXTREMELY late update but school and work was just too much. And also I was a little discouraged by lack of reviews, but I want to update for all those people who are actually reading this. And as always, a big BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers:**

**Mediatorlover2013: Thank you so much! And I'm sorry for the late update...  
Guest: You're right! But I'm sorry I gave the sneak peek to someone else already :( Look out for more competitions though :) Thanks for reviewing and keep reading!  
caseystone: Thank you so much! And sorry for the late update...  
Jessie: Let me tell you, your review got a huge smile on my face! Thank you so so much for giving me such an encouraging review! Yes, you're right, but I'm sorry I already gave the sneak peek to someone else :( Look out for more competitions though :) Keep reading and again thank you SO MUCH :D**

**Oh and I also want to wish all the Americans out there a Happy Independence Day!**

I hope you like this chapter guys! Here it is...Read and have fun!

Ch-7

My smile faded. "What about him?"

"You might want to sit down." She said, steering me to a chair.

I sat down and looked at Lola. "Okay, Lola, spill."

She looked down and then back up again. "Okay, so first of all I am sorry about disappearing like this without telling you and for so long. It was wrong, and now I am going to tell you why I did it."

I nodded, a little impatient.

"So," she continued, "well, the reason I disappeared was that…well….as soon as you said Paul Slater's name, I thought it was familiar, like I'd heard it before, quite recently. And not from you. So I went to find out. And I did find out a lot."

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

"Paul Slater is a lot like you, Suze." said Lola seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Um…there is no easy way to say this. So," Lola took a deep breath. "here goes. Paul Slater is a mediator, Suze."

I thought I hadn't heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"It's true. Paul Slater is a mediator, Suze."

I stared at her in shock. I couldn't believe my ears. "What….I don't….I-" I stammered, unable to form words.

"I know you're really shocked Suze, but I'm not done. Not by a long shot." said Lola. "Remember how you told me, that in high school there were rumors that Paul likes you?" She looked at me in the eye. "Those weren't rumors, Suze. And his love for you still exists. I guess what I am trying to say is that he used to like you, and he still does."

I was glad Lola made me sit down, else I would have fallen. I was more than shocked. I was horrified. All this while, it was true!

"So Suze, all I am saying is that you be careful of him. The word around is that Paul Slater stops at nothing to get what he wants. He's dangerous at one level Suze. And my advice would be to tell this all to Jesse as soon as you can. Just to be safe."

I nodded, numb.

"And Suze," said Lola, in a tone that made me look up at her, "I want to tell you another thing I found out."

She was looking extremely uncomfortable. "It's about…..my death."

I breathed in sharply. Lola's death was something I knew absolutely nothing about. She had been tight-lipped about the subject ever since I had moved in and asked her about it the first time. I had let it go, not wanting to upset her. But now, here she was, wanting to divulge everything herself.

"Suze, I-"

TING TONG! The shrill sound of the bell startled both of us. I stood up shakily and looked at Lola. She nodded towards the door. "Go."

I started towards the door, looking through the looking glass to see who it was. I fully expected it to be Jesse, so you can imagine my shock when I saw who it was, and why I almost collapsed.

I whispered to Lola, "It's Paul."

**A/N: So...what now? Hahaha another cliffhanger :D I know I am so mean...Okay so please REVIEW and this time I promise I will update faster as soon as I get some reviews. So please REVIEW!**


End file.
